Stalker
by Jcansnh
Summary: Tentang stalker sialan dan Park Woojin yang doubel sialan-Hyeongseob / "Jadilah kekasihku, Ahn Hyeongseob," / "PARK WOOJIN SIALAN!" [ P101's , Hyeongseob A. Woojin P. , SMA!Au ]


"Lagi?"

Hyeongseob mengangguk malas menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia melemparkan paper-bag cokelat itu ke atas meja dan duduk, membuka bungkus lolipop sebelum memasukkan bulatan itu ke dalam mulut.

Jihoon menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Hyeongseob, lalu membuka paper-bag itu. Dahi Jihoon berkerut sesudahnya, "Parfum?"

Hyeongsob mendecak malas, lalu mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya. "Aku bingung, dari mana dia tahu kalau aku mau beli parfum ini."

Jihoon mengangguk, lalu bergidik dan mengusap kedua lengannya. "Stalkermu itu cukup mengerikan, Ahn. Lihat! Aku merinding!"

Hyeongseob meraih paper-bag itu dan mengeluarkan parfum dari sana, parfum keluaran baru yang harganya melebihi uang sakunya selama sebulan. Hyeongseob melihatnya di departemen store dekat sekolah saat menemani Jihoon yang mencari persediaan parfum baru. Toko di departemen store itu memang langganan Jihoon, bukan Hyeongseob, karena enam puluh mili saja sudah seharga uang saku Hyeongseob seminggu. Hyeongseob memang berada di kalangan biasa, ayahnya pekerja kantoran biasa dan ibunya membuka kafe es krim biasa. Tidak seperti Jihoon yang ayahnya pemimpin utama perusahaan dan ibunya pemimpin utama rumah sakit swasta, tidak heran membeli parfum saja Jihoon menghabiskan puluhan ribu ataupun jutaan won.

"Aku bingung harus senang atau sedih," gumam Hyeongseob.

"Memangnya kau tidak punya kandidat yang patut dicurigai sebagai penguntitmu selama dua bulan ini?" tanya Jihoon.

Bahu Hyeongseob merosot, kemudian meletakkan paper-bag di laci. "Tidak ada. Semuanya terlihat normal, kecuali hadiah-hadiah tidak normal yang kudapat."

Semuanya dimulai sejak dua bulan lalu, awalnya ia hanya mendapat sekotak susu stroberi dengan roti isi daging dan Hyeongseob senang-senang saja. Seminggu kemudian ia menemukan novel terjemahan yang sangat ia inginkan ketika berkunjung ke bazaar buku bersama Jihoon. Esoknya adalah album KARD yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh tiap member, Hyeongseob ingin pergi ke fansign tetapi Jihoon mengajaknya ke bazaar buku. Lalu berganti menjadi sepatu, jaket, tas, ponsel, beberapa benda mahal lainnya, dan kini parfum.

Hyeongseob diam-diam bersyukur memiliki stalker.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!"

Jihoon yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya menengok. "Ide apa? Kau mau bolos jam pelajaran Kimia, besok?"

"Idemu bagus juga," Lalu Hyeongseob kembali fokus. "Bukan, bukan."

"Terus?"

Hyeongseob menoleh ke kiri-kanan, lalu merangkul Jihoon, dan menunduk. "Aku berinisiatif datang lebih pagi dan bersembunyi untuk melihat siapa stalker itu."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hyeongseob sudah memasukki gedung sekolah saat beberapa petugas kebersihan masih membersihkan koridor. Ia lalu bersembunyi dibalik salah satu dinding dan sesekali menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat adakah yang datang.

"Hyeongseob? Sedang apa?"

Hyeongseob nyaris terjatuh karena kaget mendengar seseorang bertanya.

"Uh? Park Woojin?"

"Iya, ini aku." Woojin ikut menjulurkan kepalanya, "Kau mengintip siapa?"

Hyeongseob buru-buru berdiri. "Tidak ada. Kau sedang apa disini?"

Sebelah alis Woojin terangkat. "Aku duluan yang memberimu pertanyaan."

Hyeongseob mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. "Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Kau?"

Woojin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Ini koridor umum, tentu saja aku sedang melewati koridor untuk masuk ke kelas."

"Benar juga, sih," gumam Hyeongseob, kemudian ia menatap Woojin yang bersiap pergi. "Oh! Cederamu bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Dan Woojin berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Hyeongseob yang mendumal karena sikap Woojin yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?" tanya Jihoon saat melihat Hyeongseob sudah duduk manis di bangkunya.

Hyeongseob menggeleng. "Tidak, aku bahkan diusir oleh ketua osis karena menghalangi jalan."

Jihoon tertawa sambil menepuk bahu Hyeongseob. "Tabahkan hatimu, nak."

"Jihoon," panggil Hyeongseob saat table-matenya itu sedang mengupdate foto di daystragram. "Menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku ingin uang?"

"Hah?"

"Aku membicarakan si stalker."

Jihoon mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin saja ia akan meletakkan uangnya di lokermu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin tiga juta won!" sungut Hyeongseob kesal, lalu ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Dan Hyeongseob benar-benar terkejut saat membuka lokernya sebelum pulang. Ia berniat meletakkan beberapa buku paket dan terkejut dengan tiga tumpuk uang yang masing-masing merupakan satu juta won.

.

.

.

Hyeongseob datang lebih pagi dari hari sebelumnya dan dikejutkan dengan sticky note yang tertempel di pintu lokernya.

'Kalau kau mencariku, aku akan datang padamu.'

Bukan barang-barang yang seperti biasa Hyeongseob dapatkan (barang yang ia inginkan), tetapi kali ini ada kotak berwarna biru berpita yang ada di dalam loker. Hyeongseob menemukan puluhan foto polaroid maupun cetak biasa dari dalam kotak tersebut, ada berbagai ekspresi dari Hyeongseob yang yang tersenyum, tertawa, melamun, bahkan tidur, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Bagus juga foto-fotonya."

Hyeongseob buru-buru menutup kotak itu, melemparkannya ke loker sebelum berbalik, dan menemukan Park Woojin yang memasang wajah datar.

"Kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba, tahu!"

Woojin maju selangkah dan membuat Hyeongseob mundur. "Apa aku harus mengatakan padamu, jika ingin muncul?"

Hyeongseob mendorong bahu Woojin, kemudian berlari menuju kelas. Ia berhenti dan berbalik hanya untuk berteriak pada Woojin.

"Park Woojin menyebalkan!"

Woojin tertawa setelah Hyeongseob menghilang dari koridor. Kemudian ia menutup pintu loker Hyeongseob sambil tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Hyeongseob.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar ya, hyung."

Woojin menoleh dan mendapati Jinyoung sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa gelas kopi take away.

"Keren, kan?"

"Keren apanya?" Jinyoung mengulurkan gelas kopi ke Woojin. "Hyeongseob sunbae sampai kaget begitu saat melihat uang tiga juta won di dalam lokernya."

Woojin meminum kopinya. "Hitung-hitung sebagai uang bulanannya ketika menikah denganku."

"Memangnya Hyeongseob sunbae mau denganmu apa?" Jinyoung bergidik. "Aku saja merinding setiap Jihoon-i hyung bercerita tentang stalker Hyeongseob sunbae. Bagaimana dengan Hyeongseob sunbae, coba?"

Woojin hanya tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya. Ingatannya melayang pada dua bulan lalu, saat ia sedang berlatih koreo untuk festival sekolah dan tidak sengaja terjatuh yang mengakibatkan cedera pada ligamen pergelangan kakinya. Hyeongseob menjadi petugas jaga ruang kesehatan saat itu. Ia dengan telaten membantu dokter jaga untuk mengobati Woojin, membalut kakinya dengan perban dan benda lain yang tidak Woojin ketahui namanya.

Sejak saat itu, ia jatuh cinta dengan pesona Hyeongseob. Beruntung bahwa adik sepupunya, Bae Jinyoung adalah kekasih dari sahabat Hyeongseob, Park Jihoon. Jadi, kalau kalian mau tahu mengapa Woojin selalu tahu barang yang diinginkan Hyeongseob, ia tahu dari Jihoon yang selalu curhat pada Jinyoung.

.

.

.

Woojin mendatangi kelas Hyeongseob, membuat beberapa siswa dengan status 'bawah' memekik karena salah satu pangeran sekolah (Park Jihoon, Bae Jinyoung, Joo Haknyeon, Lee Jeno, Lee Minhyung) datang ke kelas.

"Hyeongseob," panggil Woojin.

Hyeongseob mendongak dengan mata yang lucu, ia baru saja bangun tidur karena lelah memikirkan tentang stalker semalam. (Woojin akan berjingkrak senang karena secara tidak langsung Hyeongseob sedang memikirkannya).

"Apa?" Hyeongseob mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kakimu sakit lagi?"

Woojin tidak menjawab, memilih untuk menempati bangku Jihoon yang kosong karena pemiliknya sedang pergi dengan Jinyoung ke kantin. Remaja Park itu mengambil amplop cokelat dari saku alamamater dan meletakkannya di atas meja, mendorongnya agar lebih dekat dengan Hyeongseob.

"Apa?" tanya Hyeongseob sambil meraih amplop itu. Setelah memeriksa isi amplop, Hyeongseob memandang Woojin dan amplop secara bergantian.

"Maksudmu, kau ini si stalker sialan itu?" tanya Hyeongseob dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Stalker tampan," koreksi Woojin.

"Tampan, kepalamu!" Hyeongseob memukul Woojin dengan amplop. "Kau kira aku tidak takut selama ini, hah?!"

Woojin tidak gentar, malah ia menggeser bangku Jihoon semakin dekat dengan Hyeongseob.

"Kau ingin tahu cara menghentikanku?"

Hyeongseob tidak menjawab, masih kesal dengan pengakuan si stalker.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Ahn Hyeongseob," ujar Woojin sambil mengedipkan mata kiri dan memamerkan gingsulnya.

"PARK WOOJIN SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan todong aku tentang gimana kelanjutan mereka ya gais wkwk.

Jujur nih ya, p101 s2 tuh menurutku gaada yang masuk ganteng yang 'wah'(menurutku loh menurutku-ala ngototnya Hyunmin-). Karena satu-satunya biasku yg gantengnya 'wah' itu cuma Kang Younghyun aka Brian Kang aka YoungK aka bassist day6, serius:""

Aku baca di twitter kl Daniel sm Samuel biasa ketiban sial tiap vote battle, dan bukannya sedih aku malah ngakak bacanya. Eps 6-7 itu kampret emangggg ughhhhhhhhhhh andaikan bisa vote mereka ㅠ.ㅠ Tapi aku serius pengen Woojin (both) ada di list up final, Daniel sama Ong, Samuel, Daehwi, Ponyo, dan Minhyun atau siapapun satu org dari nuestㅠ.ㅠ

Ps : aku ada typo di ff Balikan? kalian ngga sadar apa gimana?😂

Pss : aku gregetan nonton Master of the Mask, tengs yg udah nyaranin waktu itu. Aku awalnya ga mau nonton karena latarnya saeguk(meskipun ada myungsu), tapi ternyata keren uh😍

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
